Elimination of fluid construction debris, in which the materials within the fluid comprise water and particulate matter, is an issue in the construction industry. A specific example of this type of construction debris occurs in the tile industry. For instance, during the installation of ceramic tile, small pieces of tile are cut or chipped from larger tiles, and may find their way into the bucket of water used to clean the tiles. Also, when applying gritty substances such as mortar and grout, sponges and trowels are used to smooth the substances, and then rinsed off in a bucket of water. In these applications, the bucket of water collects sediment from the sponges and trowels.
Due to the heightened awareness and concern for environmental contaminates, the water from the cleaning bucket can not be dumped outside where the water would evaporate leaving a very fine powder. Notwithstanding the environmental limitations, homeowners rarely are accepting of the waste water being dumped on their properties.
One solution to the challenge of finding a suitable manner for eliminating the sediment-filled water is to dump the wastewater down the drain. While avoiding the environmental concerns of outside dumping, this method of elimination is not without its own problems. Specifically, when dumping water down drains which contains construction sediment, there is a risk of blocking the drains. This risk is increased when the sediment is actually mortar or adhesive grout that contains cement. In fact, the dumping of cement and grout down drains has resulted in the complete blockage of a drain requiring very expensive demolition and repair of the building's drain system,
The present invention addresses the challenges outlined above by providing a mechanism for the elimination of fluid construction debris while avoiding the environmental challenges, as well as preventing the damage to drain systems.